Wind turbines, and rotational equipment in general, can be exposed to a wide variety of operating conditions (such as wind speeds and directions). These conditions, as well as the extended periods of time for which wind turbines often remain in near-constant operation, impose stresses on the moving parts of the turbines that can result in damage and undesirable down-time for maintenance.